Loving Life
by NobodyCanKnow
Summary: It's years later. Isabel and Arkarian are married and have a three year old child. Matt still worries over his little sister. Ethan is normal and regular as usual. It's a fun and heartwarming story. maybe oneshot not sure yet.


I am not taking ownership of anything but my own ideas.

**Ethan POV**

I sat there watching the little bugger. He looked up at me with bright royal purple eyes. He looked like his father Arkarian, in the eyes (different color than usual) and the way his face was set. But he had the softness in his lips and the way he held himself was like his mother, Isabel. He all of a sudden spoke,

"Uncle Etan when my mommy and daddy get back?" He asked in his three year old voice.

"Ikan, I don't know. You know they are out time traveling and saving the world." I replied. Arkarian and Isabel was in 1786 at this moment saving the world. I volunteered to watch their son, Ikan, for tonight so they could fight beside each other.

"Uncle Etan why do my mommy and daddy fight bad and evil guys?" Ikan now climbed up on my lap and was watching me intently. I stared right back into those dark purple orbs.

"Ikan your mommy and daddy fight evil and bad guys so that the world can have a little more peace. If the evil and bad guys won something very evil or bad could happen to the earth. You don't want that do you?"

"No. I want to grow up and be just like you, mommy, and daddy, and Uncle Matt. I want to be a guardian too!" His face was lit up as if two suns let go of their brilliance.

I couldn't help smile. This kid is going to have a fate like no other.

**Isabel POV**

_I wonder how our son is doing?_ I asked Arkarian by using my mind since he can read minds.

"Oh I think he's fine. He's with Ethan."

It was a wonder that the power of never growing old didn't occur to the inside of my body. I mean I will always look like the teenager I was when I got the gift of never growing old so I could be the same age as Arkarian. Not really since Arkarian was six centuries old. But his looks stayed the same. I was able to have a son because the inside of my body grew older so it was like a regular older woman's body so it was normal to have a baby. Unlike if I had a child in my seventeen year old body. I was going over these thoughts when Arkarian pushed me to the ground with him. An arrow flew right over us. _Thanks. That would not have been good if you didn't push me._ I told Arkarian.

"I know. I heard your thoughts. I had a feeling you were distracted." He said reassuringly. We got back up from the ground and started walking again. He held my hand. Matt was so surprised when he found out he would be an uncle. He couldn't feel good about it because he kept seeing the seventeen year old girl being pregnant. He just doesn't understand sometimes.

**Ethan POV**

I still sat there watching Ikan wondering what time his parents were going to be home. His eyelids were drooping when Matt came in to the house.

"Uncle Matt!" Ikan automatically jumped up and ran into Matt's arms. After Ikan went and hugged Matt me and Matt embraced and slapped each other's back.

"Ikan go brush up, and get your pajamas on." Matt told him with a pat on the back. When Ikan disappeared behind the corner to the bathroom Matt leaned over and whispered to me,

"Ethan where's my sister?" Matt's face was full of concern.

"Isn't she with her husband?" this is kinda weird.

Then the front door slammed. Me and Matt looked at the front hallway and Ikan came running out of the bathroom with no shirt on and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Isabel and Arkarian came out of the hallway holding hands. Matt looked kinda pissed.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you forever." Matt had an angry brother look on his face. I leaned down so Ikan could here me,

"Go finish washing up and put you cloths on." I laughed. He turned and ran into his room.

"What's going on? Ethan is Ikan okay?" Arkarian obviously didn't see him. Then he heard his son's thoughts. Arkarian raced up to him just as Ikan came running out of the bathroom with a huge grin on.

"Daddy! Yay now you can play with me!" He jumped into his father's arms just when Arkarian started tickling him. Ikan's laughter echoed through the living room. Isabel ignored Matt and went to join with her son and husband.

"Mommy!!!!!! did you save the world tonight?" Ikan asked while laughing.

"Oh Ikan of course. Why?"

"Because mommy I want to be just like you and daddy and Uncle Matt and Uncle Ethan. I want to save the world." Isabel looked like she was going to cry. She was so happy. She grabbed her son and picked him up and swung him. The she hugged him tightly to her chest. And he grabbed her just as tightly, he put his head on her shoulder and he seemed to drift asleep in her arms. Arkarian came up behind Isabel and hugged her and Ikan. They stayed like that forever. Matt's face softened up after hearing Ikan say everything and seeing Isabel with her child. Matt just wants his sister to be safe and to be loved. It was amazing she found her soul mate before him. And she has a three year old child too. Matt will find his love too, one day. And as for me I will love someone and she will love me back. I will find my soulmate just like Isabel and Arkarian. I will have a child or few like them as well.

Isabel's head shot up like she just remembered something. She smiled like a little kid getting their first lollipop.

"Oh yea Matt, Ethan I forgot to tell you."

"Yea? What's up Isabel." I was curious.

"I'm pregnant again." She grinned. Arkarian grinned. I found myself grinning and laughing. Matt's jaw dropped. That made me laugh even harder. Ah. Life. You got to love it!


End file.
